B-Day in Equestria!
by Kyla and The iNSaNiTY Group 13
Summary: On the same day, Taylor the fox and Aurora Black Wing have their birthdays! But Kyla crashes the party. She was trying to work on her teleporting power, but she teleports Sonic and the others to Equestria! Kyla and Insane Teddy have to make things right before it's too late! B-day present to TomBoyGirl123!


Me: It's TomBoyGirl123's Birthday! The iNSaNiTY Group wishes Happy Birthday!

K.C.: Happy birthday.

Leafy&Amber: Happy birthday!

Tara&Emillee: HAPPY B-DAY!

Ink,Wisp,Tech,&Candy: Happy Birthday!

Maia&Sol Root: Happy Birthday kid!

Neji&Shimi: Happy Birthday!

Silveve,Zeroace,Mewmeme,Kaylala,&Keylala: Happy BIRTHDAY!

Me: Happy B-day and enjoy your present~

March 22nd. The day of Taylor the fox's birthday. Turning 16 today! Everyone was rushing back and forth to set the party up. Sonic and Shadow pulling up the streamers in sonic speed, Silver and Kyla setting the tables with their telekinesis, Cream and Amy baking the cake, Tails and Knuckles putting the presents in place, and Rouge and Blaze grumbling while pouring the punch in the punch bowl.

Rouge and Taylor were mortal enemies; she was stuck working with this thanks to Kyla's "hedgie eyes." Blaze didn't want to work with Kyla, but Silver insisted.

Tails peeks through the window and yells, "She's coming! Everyone! In position!" Everyone scatters to hiding places. A black fox slams the door open and yells "HEY EVERYB-"

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

In Ponyville, on the same day they were making a humongous party for Aurora Black Wing. Of course Pinkie Pie was planning the party and her friends were helping. Twilight Sparkle and Rarity were setting up the decorations, Fluttershy was helping with Applejack with the food, and Pinkie was trying to convince Trixie to do a small magic show.

Rainbow Dash was distracting Aurora and Insane Teddy was blowing balloons (even if she's a doll)

Teddy's black button eyes scan the area for any more balloons. Her raggedy wings flap to make her go into the air. While she does that, she spots Rainbow Dash with Aurora coming to the direction of the party.

"Guys!" she calls out to the ponies bellow, "They're coming!"

She flies back down and hides with the others. Rainbow Dash leads Aurora to the site and smiles nervously, "So Aurora, later do you want to have a race?"

Aurora smirks and stretches her wings out, "Sure, I bet I can beat you this time!"

Rainbow Dash grins, "Great, but we need to go to Sugar Cube corner, alright?"

Aurora sighs and nods, "All right." They continue to go to Sugar Cube corner. Meanwhile, Teddy and the other ponies run to different hiding places. Aurora and Rainbow Dash gallop to the area and suddenly-

"SURPRISE!"

Aurora jumps and almost gets a heart attack. Aurora balances her footing and gaps at the ponies in front of her, "You guys, you remember!"

"Of course we remember," said Applejack, "we're all your friends."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Teddy in a cheery voice. Aurora arches an eyebrow, "Why is the element of insanity here?"

Teddy rolls her eyes (somehow) and said, "We're friends. You know that, stop joking around."

Aurora giggles, "Sorry, but I thought you hate parties?"

Teddy sighs, "I do, but that doesn't mean I miss yours."

Aurora smiles, "Aw, that's sweet." Aurora flies over to the doll pegisi and gives her a nice warm hug. Teddy blushes and nervously hugs her back. Teddy didn't like to be hugged, unless she asked. But that's when she wants to stab them in the back.

Aurora lets go and turns to the other ponies, "What are you guys waiting for? Let's get this party started!"

Everybody cheers and the party gets going!

* * *

Taylor and the other Mobians were talking and having fun with party games. Kyla and Taylor were talking about where to go for the real party, "Maplevalley, Tinseltown, or any other place?" Kyla asks.

Taylor scratches her chin, "How about… Green Hill Zone, maybe me and you can battle each other for once." She smirks at that part.

Kyla nods and smirks as well, "Alrighty then, let's get everybody ready." Kyla turns and yells, "Everybody, may I have your attention please!"

Everyone stops and turn their heads towards Kyla, "I'm going to teleport us to a different area for the party." Silver's ear twitches and he feels panic building up. He goes up to Kyla and gulps, "Kyla, I'm sorry but you haven't mastered your teleporting abilities. I don't think you sh-"

"Just let the kid try, Silv." Taylor snaps, "She's been practicing," she looks over to Kyla, "Right?"

Kyla gulps, "Y-yeah, I have."

Everyone in the room look at each other in worry. Kyla takes out the Opal sword from its sheath and raises it over her head. She gulps again and starts saying the ancient gem guardian words, "Sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de. Tamashii made no yaki tsukuse. Were no yobi kake ni, kotae ima." The gem on the handle of the sword starts to glow "Guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse. Santara baadara unizaana uonpaatourana intekantera. Haruka naru yori shoukan suru!"

The gem glows brighter and with a loud boom, the Mobians transport to an area. But not the one they were traveling to.

* * *

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The ground shakes as 11 booms corrupt the air. The ponies all shake slightly from the explosions. Aurora, Teddy and Rainbow Dash fly in the air and try to spot were the explosions came from. Teddy flies to west, Aurora to the east, and Rainbow Dash to the north.

The other ponies scatter and try to go were the explosions have occurred.

Teddy flaps her wings furiously and lands near the crater that had formed. She pokes her head into the large hole and yells, "Hello? Anybody there?"

She hears a groan, "Where… am I?" a female voice asks. Teddy yells, "Are you okay done there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sore, but fine." A sea green furred arm reaches out of the crater and pulls itself up to show the hedgehog. Teddy gasps and staggers back. The hedgehog rubs its head and asks, "Who are you?" she studies the pony. She had cloth patches all over her body and wings made out of rags. Her mane looked like yarn that had been knitted together and her big black button eyes shine from the sun's gleam.

Teddy notices that the hedgehog was wearing clothes, a white collared t-shirt and a pair of silver and gold paint splattered bell bottom jeans. Her eyes glistened with mysterious blue and bangs framed her face. Her pale sandy muzzle was covered in dirt and her limp-like quills had sticks and twigs sticking out.

The hedgehog gets up to her feet and brushes off her pants, with her sword still in hand. She stretches her arms out and puts her sword back to its sheath. She smiles and holds out a hand, "Ello, my name is Kyla. What's yours?"

Teddy didn't know what to do; she never saw a two legged hedgehog before. So she just raised her hoof and took the hedgie's gloved hand, "Insane Teddy," she said nervously, "Just call me Teddy though."

Kyla grins and let's go of the pegasus' hoof, "Nice ta meet ya, Teddy."

The doll blushes and glares at the hedgehog, "What are you? What are you doing here? How did you get here? Where did you come from? Wh-"

Kyla slaps a hand over Teddy's mouth, "Slow down! You need to calm yourself." She removes her hand and pops her fingers, "To answer your Q's, I'm a hedgehog, I don't know why I'm here, I think I accidently teleported my friends and I here, I came from a planet called Mobius, and I just fell from the sky to make this crater."

Teddy's mouth dropped, "How did you-"

"Know what you were asking? I can read minds, my raggedy friend. I'm telepathic."

Teddy just stared at her, "Ok, so what am I thinking now?"

"About a pegisi named Aurora."

"Touché."

"Friend?"

"Of course."

Kyla smirked evilly, "Girlfriend?"

Teddy fumes, "NO! Why would you think that?! That's sick!"

Kyla laughed, "I'm just pulling your tail. Hey, where's town?"

Teddy sighs and points a hoof forward, "That way."

"Can you lead me there?"

Teddy groans, "Fine." She spreads out her wings and flies into the air. Kyla face palms, "Of course, flying. How much I hate thee."

Her palm glow a blue aura and it surrounds her person, making her levitate off the ground. She flies after the flying pony and murmurs to herself, "Don'tlookdowndon'tlookdowndon'tlookdown…"

Teddy's eyes widen as the hedgehog follows after her. A FLYING hedgehog!? How weird is this hedgehog?!

* * *

Aurora flies faster as she spots the destroyed trees. She follows the path of destroyed trees and stops at the end, were a black fox laid. She lands next to it and pokes it. The fox shifts and opens her cyan blue eyes.

She jumps away and Aurora jumps back. The fox gets to a fighting position and Aurora does the same. "Who are you?" the fox hissed.

Aurora smirks, "Wing. Aurora Black Wing." (A/N Bond. James Bond XD)

"Well, Aurora, the names Taylor. Let's dance." Taylor and Aurora charge at each other.

The commotion of the battle was heard by the ears of a doll and hedgehog. They glace at each other and follow the sound. When they make it to the battle, they gap at who they people that were battling were.

Aurora and Taylor dodge, kick, punch and throw trees to the other. Taylor uses her mind to pick up a giant tree and swung it at Aurora. Aurora gets smacked right into another tree. She tries to get up, but her wing gets caught into a blackberry bush. Teddy notices the distress in Aurora's eyes and flew as the speed of sound to get to her.

Taylor charges at the wounded pony with a raised fist. Teddy barely blocks the punch with her stuffed body. Taylor jumps back and growls, "Why'd you stop that, dolly?"

That got Teddy's attention; she hated to be called dolly or Insane. Dolly made her feel made, and Insane made her feel like a monster. Well sure it was part of her name, but Teddy will only work.

She glares at the black fox and bares her teeth, "What. Did. You. Call me?"

Taylor glares back, "Are you deaf, dolly?"

"THAT'S IT!" Teddy slams herself into Taylor and bits her arm. Taylor yelps in pain. Kyla levitates towards Aurora. She pulls the pony's wing out and folds it back to Aurora. Aurora growls, "Who the heck are you?"

"Kyla. And don't worry, I'm a friend. Taylor is too, she just doesn't know it."

Aurora cocks a brow, "What's going on back there?"

Kyla sweat drops, "Eh, your friend Teddy is kinda fighting Taylor right now."

"What?!"

"Calm it, Aurora, I'll stop the fight." She raises a hand and it glows blue. Taylor and Teddy abruptly stop in midair. Taylor glances over to Kyla, "Why'd you do that for?!"

Kyla claps her hands together to make the dust come off, "C'mon, Tay, you can't hurt a little doll."

"So what if I can?!"

Kyla's eyes turn white as she furrows her brows, "Then I'll send you to Hell!"

Taylor glares at her.

Teddy somehow gets out of the psychic grip and gallops over to Aurora, "Aurora! Are you all right?"

Aurora gets up to her hooves and grimaces, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Teddy frowns and reaches over to her wing. She tears one off and wraps it around Aurora's.

"Teddy!" Aurora gasps, "Don't do that! You wouldn't fly anymore!"

"Aw, don't worry. I can sew it back." She smiles.

Kyla sighs and looks at Taylor, "Ya know, you can be a real jerk at times."

"Shuddup!"

Kyla rolls her eyes, "Yeah, see what I mean."

Me: I will continue if you want. Your choice.

Insane Teddy: Have a splendid B-day TBG. We all give our best wishes to you and your Ocs.


End file.
